


Trees

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 words of angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Steven visits Lars. Spoilers for Wanted. I'm sorry





	Trees

The first visit saw Lars and the Off Colors in good spirits. Steven gave Lars a snack and updates from the Gems as well as a letter from his parents and a letter from Sadie.  
  
The second visit was a little more perilous, the Off Colors and Lars having to move from their protected spot in the abandoned Kindergarten.  
  
The third visit was even more harried, with the situation becoming even more desperate.  
  
When the ship was completed, Steven climbed into Lion’s mane to deliver the news to Lars.  
  
He gasped at what he saw.  
  
There was only one tree.


End file.
